The Unfounded
Unfounded - Having no foundation or support Story of Seth Patton Please comment and help me make this story the best it can be. Point things out that need to be fixed, things that dont make sense, etc. Help on the accuracy of Chapter 2 would help too for anyone who has been to the British House of Commons. Be polite though please and compliments are aloud, unless it cant be complimented in which case I really need the help. Danke CosmoW11 Chapter 1 Amy stood over the Thames, staring into the dark water as the many boats of the city passed under by. The sky was cloudy and the air cold, threatening of rain. She had been standing there for hours, thinking. Wesminster Lay on the banks of the river to her right. She had been to London many times, but never had she been this worried, this conflicted. Amy looked up to the sky as a rain drop landed on her hand. She could not wait much longer. She would have to leave soon, and with it she would have to leave behind her old life, her true love. The rain started to fall, but Amy would wait a little longer. She wanted to see him one last time, before she left. A tear slid down her cheek, joing the many raindrops that were starting to soak her. What had she gotten herself into. Two gentle hands slid onto Amy Patton shoulders followed by a kiss to the neck. She slowey turned her head smiling. "My love . . ." she whispered. A tall muscular man stood behind her with his arms around her. He had a stern face chisled with hard lines. He wore dark sunglasses and had a short military buzz cut. He smiled warmly and kissed Amy again. "How are you Amy," he said softly.She smiled weakly. "My love . . . our son is on the way," she whispered. The man brushed back her hair gently,"Let us get out of the rain dear." Another tear slid down Amy's cheek, "No my love . . . We must be quick." "Dont mind what that tyrant says Amy," The man said sternly, "I can take as much time as I want." Amy carresed the mans cheek, "I love you dear, you are the midiest of all your siblings. . . but we must be quick" The man sighed, "I will see you again Amy, and I will see our son." Amy choked back a sob, "Must I send him to America, to that camp." "Not yet dear . . . not yet," the man whispered, "You will have to someday though, my love." Amy nodded sadly. "I love you so much . . . why must you leave." "This is how it must be, Amy." The man hugged Amy Patton lovengly, then pecked her on the cheek. Amy turned back towards the river, "When can I tell Seth." "You will know." The man ansewered "Thank you my love . . . Thank you for seeing me, one last time." The man stood next to Amy, "I would do anything for you my dear," He stared out across London, "I came for you . . . and for Seth." The man reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small figurine. "This is for him, my love . . . A gift from his father." Amy took the figure gingerly, "What is it." "A good luck charm," the man responded, "Seth will know how to use it when the time is right." Amy cried softly, holding the small figure,"Goodbye my love . . . I will see you again." The man wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled."Goodbye my love." The rain was falling down heavily now, soaking the bridge and Amy. The stern looking man turned and started walking away. Amy stood on the bridge alone crying softly. The man turn on last time and waved. Amy waved back, tears streaming down her face. The man turned back around and disapeared in the rainy haze leaving Amy on the Bridge in the cold rain . . . alone. * * * A small noise sounded through the darkness, breaking the silence of the small bedroom.The sound repeated over and over, annoyingly beeping in harsh tones. A moan sounded in the darkness, followed by a rustling of feet. The beeping stopped suddenly and something clicked. The room was immediately bathed in light, revealing a tall boy standing by a desk, his hand on an alarm clock. The boy turned and groaned. "I don't like waking up this early mom." A woman stood in the door way to the bed room her hand on the light switch, "Its good for you Seth, now get dressed. We are going to London today, I have an important meeting at Parliament and I don't want to be late." Seth lumbered over to a window next to his bed, "Why do I have to go to these things mom. Can't I just stay here and fool around. It's summer after all." Amy Patton sighed, "I wish I could Seth, but its dangerous to be home alone. Who knows what could happen to you." Seth slumped onto his bed. His mom always thought a murderer or psychopath was sneaking around there apartment, she never let him stay home alone. Maybe it was because of the one time a crazy guy had tried to attack Seth, but that was years ago, and Seth had nearly forgotten what had happened anyway. Why did his mom have to worry so much? "Fine, I'll be ready in a sec." Seth conceded Amy smiled, "Thanks hon, it should only be a little while." She turned and walked back down the hallway outside Seth's room. Seth stood up and walked back towards his desk. On top was a pile of old school books, his alarm clock, and some paper and pencils. He scooted these off to the side, relieving a small statue of a armored man holding a spear and shield. Seth picked it up and examined it, as he had done time and time again. The figurine wore ancient looking armor and was very detailed, with small and smooth etchings. Seth rolled it around in his hand and thought. Every time he saw the statue, he thought . . . mostly about his father. Seth liked to imagine he was a caring, loving dad who had loved him and his mom. That wasn't true though, it couldn't be. Despite what his mother said, caring fathers did not abandon their family. The small features of the figures face stared up at Seth, the grey stone eyes seemingly thrusting their blank stare into his subconscious. Seth began to set the figure down then hesitated. Footsteps sounded down the hall, his mom no doubt on her way to hurry him along. Seth looked back at the doorway and pocketed the statue. "Seth," Ms. Patton poked her head into the Seth room, "I forget to tell you . . . were you suit please." "Alright," he said nodding his head. Ms. Patton gave him small smile, and left. Seth sighed and rubbed his eyes from fatigue,already tired of today. But the day was only beginning. Chapter 2 Seth looked out the window of the jet black Rolls Royce Phantom, watching as the landscape zoomed bye. His mother sat next to him reading through a thick leather binder. She wore her grey business suit and had her hair pulled tied back. Up front sat the driver, separated by a thick pain of glass. Everyone was silent. The car cruised along the M1 heading towards London. Seth had been this route many times, recognizing the scenery as it passed. He wore his black suit and tie, freshly cleaned and pressed. Seth loved London but had over the years grown very weary of traveling back and forth so often. The driver slowed to a stop as they began to enter the traffic hazard of London. Seth mother looked up from the leather folder in her hand and looked towards Seth. "Seth," she signed, "I know you hate these commutes but will you please at least look happy when we get there." Seth turned to his mother and forced a smile, "I always do." The driver muttered something under his breath and swerved into a bus lane, revving the engine forwards. Seth's mother set down the files in her hand and laughed gently. "Thank you Seth," she said, "I forget how old you." She looked at Seth with sad eyes, "Before I know it you will be gone." Seth saw sincere sorrow in her eyes and wondered what she was thinking of. He thought it might be about his father. She always thought of his dad, as if he had left only for a short while and that he would someday return. "Mom . . ." Seth whispered, "Tell me about dad." Seth asked this a lot, and his mother always answered the same way. For some reason, he thought is comforted her. she smiled and looked out her window. "He was my true love Seth . . . A great man, and a great father." she looked towards Seth, "You will meet him someday, I promise." Seth looked back out his window, the Place of Westminster looming by the Thames. He wished that was true but he feared the words of his Mother were the words of a love-struck young woman, not a grown lady. The Phantom rolled to a stop outside the entrance to the House of Commons. The driver exited the car and hurriedly opened the door for Ms. Patton. Seth's mom picked up the leather folder she had been examining earlier and stood out of the car. Seth followed, stepping onto the pavement. The entrance to the House loomed in front of them, place full of people and an occasional tourist. Seth stretched his legs and arms, sore from the car trip. Ms. Patton thanked the driver and told him when he should be back. The man nodded and got back into the car. "Lets go Seth" she said motioning him forward. They both started towards the entrance, Seth eyes darting about. He may have been here a million times but he always had trouble being still, he liked taking in all his surroundings. "Good Day Ms. Patton," Seth looked forward and saw a tall man in a midnight black suit walking towards them. We was smiling but looked grim. It was Mr. Flynn, Ms. Patton's assistant. He was a gaunt man, with an air of unsettlment around him. Seth never like him much. Mr.Flynn stopped in front of Ms. Patton and shook her hand. "Good of you to be here Miss. I trust you commute was pleasant." "Just fine Robert," she said, "Is Mr.Cloufield here yet." "Not quite but he just phoned, and said he would arrive shortly." "Thank you Robert, take these files to Mr.Holdings office," she handed him the folder she had been looking at in the car, "Seth and I will go to my office." Mr.Flynn accepted the leather binder and nodded, glaring at Seth. "Welcome to you too Seth." he said in a dry voice. Something about his eyes and the tone of his voice shot shivers down Seth spine. Mr.Flynn looked away, smiled at Ms. Patton, and marched away. Seth looked back as he briskly paced towards his destination, his dark glossy suit rippling in the light. Seth really didn't like him. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5